Eye of the Beholder
Eye of the Beholder auf deutsch: Auge des Betrachters ist der Name einer dreiteiligen Rollenspiel-Reihe (Legend Series Fantasy Role-Playing Saga). Der erste Teil, wurde von den Westwood Studios für SSI entwickelt und wurde für den PC und für den Amiga herausgegeben. Es war das erste grafisch basierte 3D-Computer-Rollenspiel von Advanced Dungeons & Dragons. Aufgrund des Erfolges erfolgten schon bald auch Umsetzungen für Nintendo und Sega. Dieses Spiel gehört zu den Forgotten Realms einer Dungeons-&-Dragons-Welt, in welcher man seine Abenteuer bewältigt. Seinen Weg zum Kultstatus hatte Eye of the Beholder sehr schnell nach der Veröffentlichung angetreten. Handlung thumb|right|Beholder Piergeiron, der oberste Herr von Waterdeep hat das Abenteuerteam zu einem Treffen einberufen und übergibt diesem Team ein Dokument. In dem Dokument geht es um irgendwelche Gerüchte, über eine Verschwörung, deren Spuren in die Abwässerkanäle von Waterdeep hinweisen. Das Dokument ist zugleich Auftrag und Ausweispapier. Kaum hat man den Eingang zu den Kanälen betreten, stürzt dieser ein und man muss sich von nun an durch sämtliche Levels hindurch kämpfen. Am Ende kommt es zu der Begegnung mit dem Eye of the Beholder Xanathar. Spielprinzip Die Gruppe Der Spieler erstellt vier Charaktere, die er sich aus den Eigenschaften Rasse, Beruf, Gesinnung und vorhandenen Fähigkeitspunkten auswählt. Für die Charaktere stehen außerdem ein paar Charakterpotraits zur Auswahl. Im weiteren Verlauf des Spiels stößt man auf weitere Personen (NPC's), die Informationen besitzen, die für die erstellte Gruppe relevant sein können. Bis zu zwei zusätzliche NPCs können in die Gruppe integriert werden. Da die Gruppe nur aus max. vier Charakter und zwei NPCs bestehen kann, muss der Spieler wenn er einen anderen NPC aufnehmen will, einen aus seiner Gruppe entfernen. Dungeon Dieser hat zwölf Ebenen, dabei sind zwei manchmal auch drei Ebenen zu einem Level zusammengefasst, so das die Ebenen innerhalb eines Level dabei das gleiche Aussehen haben. Die Kanalisation bildet dabei die oberste Ebene. Je tiefer der Spieler in den Dungeon vordringt, desto stärker sind die dort vorkommenden Monster. Da es kein Automapping gibt, empfiehlt es sich, zumindest bei komplizierten Dungeons mit Teleportern selbst Karten zu zeichnen. left|180px Level 1: Obere Abwasserkanäle. Charaktere Die Gruppe besteht insgesamt aus vier Charakteren und kann bis zu zwei NPCs in die Gruppe integrieren. Jeder Charakter kann einer der sechs Rassen und einer oder mehreren von sechs Charakterklassen angehören.Spielercharaktere abgerufen am 26.11.2011 Tipps und Tricks Hexadezimal Cheats Unter anderem ist es auch möglich mit einem Hex-Editor ein abgespeichertes Spiel für die PC-Version zu manipulieren, indem man die Datei Savegame mit diesem Editor öffnet. Um eine Gruppe zu verbessern, sollte bei der Erstellung dieser alle Charaktere der Gruppe 20 Trefferpunkte und 12 Attribute haben. Danach das Spiel abspeichern und die Datei Savegame mit einem Hex-Editor laden und folgende Bytefolge ändern.Hex-Cheats Abgerufen am 01. Dezember 2012. :0C 0C 0C 0C 0C 0C 0C 0C 0C 0C 14 00 14 :in :32 32 32 32 32 32 32 32 32 32 FF 00 FF Diese Bytefolge verändert die Werte auf 50 bis 250. Für den SNES gelten folgende Codes: Links Externe Links * gameguidewiki.de * Eye_of_the_Beholder by giantbomb.com * Infoseite über Eye of the Beholder 1-3 Notizen und Bemerkungen Quellen Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Amiga Kategorie:SNES Kategorie:Sega Mega Drive Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Dungeons & Dragons Kategorie:Eye of the Beholder